


Survive

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous asks: Can I request an angst Yu kanda scenario where he is reunited with his s/o who he thought had died??? I really like your dgm writing!!!
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Survive

Kanda had already died once, he knew that, though it didn’t entirely feel like it was him who had experienced it. It was the memory, but without his body actually knowing it. Though the feeling hurt all the same as he recalled, his heart clenched and his lungs felt like they were malfunctioning at the thought of his last moments before his rebirth.

His heart clenched and hurt all the same for you. A retrieval operation, with the possibility of the worst outcome to encounter. You had successfully secured the innocence, but the subsequent attack on the road back had everyone on alert, especially Kanda.

_“I’m going.”_

It was the first thing Kanda had said, though he was still weary of his own mission, not even having the time yet to wash away his own sores, to have his own injuries checked out. Upon hearing that you hadn’t returned yet, upon realising that this possible retrieval mission could very well include your corpse. Kanda didn’t want to think about that.

Yet, he did. Kanda couldn’t help himself. Knowing what he was, knowing what the Black Order did to the deceased exorcist. Kanda knew that the project was discontinued, he had personally seen to that, but it still nagged at him, mired in secrets as the Order was, was it reasonable to believe that no second attempt would be made?

He didn’t want to think of that. He didn’t want to imagine. He didn’t even want to entertain the possibility that you were…

He couldn’t even think of the concept of, or the word itself, let alone utter it out.

When he found the rosary you always carried with you in the rubble Kanda lost it. A madman lost in his grief as he dug and dug and dug, cursing the heavens above, praying to all that existed and he didn’t believe in.

Your breath was like a mantra. Ragged as it was, stalled as it kept on being, but breath you did and it instantly stilled the man as he found you, alive, badgered, but alive. He roared for the medical squad, he demanded a thorough check-up and immediate assistance and supplies. Kanda did not calm until he was sure that the breaths you took weren’t going to be your last.

You were going to survive.


End file.
